Estrella fugaz
by Viento de Plata
Summary: por que a veces solo un momento dura para toda la vida. (Es mi primera historia publicada espero su opinion)


Hola a todos como están? Espero que bien … bueno este es mi primer one-shot de Hetalia o mejor dicho LatinHetalia bueno esta viñeta esta desde el punto de vista de tierra del fuego mejor conocido como Carlitos. Espero que les guste y los dejo leer. A leer sea dicho!

Una cosa mas.

Disclaimer: hetalia ni sus personajes me pertecen. Solo los use para transmitir esta historia que cree apartir de una reflexcion por la partida de un ser querido. Mi padre.

Estrella fugaz (tierra del fuego POV)

A mí me gusta una humana y sé que está mal, pero no lo puedo evitar. Los humanos son como minutos en nuestra vida de naciones, algo parecido a un destello. En un momento están y al otro ya no. Mis padres me lo dijeron muchas veces: "No te encariñes, hijo", pero a mí me gusta verla y estar con ella. Para mí los humanos no son peones, muñecos, títeres o caprichos como todos los demás piensan.

Tampoco creo que sean malos ni buenos. Ellos son lo que las situaciones les permiten ser. Algunos son malvados porque son crueles, nunca debieron haber nacido. Sólo deberían desaparecer por su crueldad y maldad. Deben ser olvidados, aunque la historia es muy injusta… Sin embargo, también hay algunos que quieren ser buenos en el mundo. Ellos pelean contra el tirano. Son héroes, sacrificando su oportunidad de ser felices,como mi amiga y sus compañeros

Algunos de ellos son cálidos como el sol; otros pacíficos como la luna; otros impredecibles como el mar; solitarios como los desiertos; fríos como los Árticos, la Antártida y glaciales; templados como los trópicos; apasionados como las tormentas; llenos de vida como los valles; y otros vacíos como la nada. Ellos forman el mundo en el que nosotros, las naciones, vivimos.

Para mí, los humanos son como las estrellas; creemos que siempre están. Bueno, después de todo, estamos rodeados por ellos. Los vemos siempre, pero cuando creamos un lazo con uno de ellos, ese ser humano se convierte en una estrella fugaz. Las estrellas viven y mueren pero nosotros no lo notamos, no nos damos cuenta por que no los conocemos. Sólo cuándo nuestra estrella fugaz desaparece, nuestro humano especial también lo hace. En ese momento nos damos cuenta que lo amamos.

Una vez escuché decir que "la muerte de uno es una tragedia y la de muchos es estadística", porque nosotros amábamos a ese "uno", porque era especial, porque era nuestro. Eso ya pasó antes, según lo que me contaron. Lo recordamos por toda nuestra existencia, deseando que renazca para decirle lo que sentimos sin miedo alguno. Simplemente no pueden esperar y los convierten en monumentos o leyendas para que su huella quede en su historia, para estar juntos en algún párrafo o página de algún libro o manual, o para que se narren sus historias en una noche de fogatas bajo las estrellas.

No quiero verla morir pero sé que ese día pronto vendrá. Por eso olvidaré ese momento para ser feliz en este instante. Jugando con el viento te veré vivir. Veré tu instante de vida junto a tus sueños, miedos, recuerdos, olvidos, gritos, susurros, sonrisas, gestos, risas y llantos. Te empecé a querer porque eres luz, aunque seas parte de la oscuridad. Los humanos son como la luz que muere de a poco en la oscuridad.

No quiero olvidar nada. Olvida que tienes que volver a esa guerra. Quédate aquí, en tu tierra, junto a tus hermanos. Vive muchos años. Déjame ver como serán tus días por muchos años más… Pero ustedes, los humanos, nunca hacen eso. Dan su vida por su gente y, sobre todo, por su nación. Todos aman a su país. Por eso te prometo que serás eterna en mi memoria, en mis recuerdos. Ahí, sólo ahí, te diré que te quiero sin duda alguna, pero ahora juguemos entre las hojas de otoño en este dorado mes de abril... Siempre estarás conmigo.

Una muchacha de cabello negro y corto, y de ojos marrones, casi negros, se encontraba mirando las vidrieras de muchas tiendas, eligiendo regalos para enviarles a sus hermanos. Pronto volvería al frente para luchar contra el enemigo que amenazaba con arrebatarle la paz a su país. Tenía miedo pero no podía darle la espalda a su deber, a su gente y a su nación. Odiaba la guerra.

—¡Amiga!, ¡dale, vamos a jugar! —Le gritó un niño de nueve años, rubio, con un curioso rizo y ojos miel que se encontraba en la plaza enfrente a ella cruzando la calle—. ¡Te voy a ganar! ¡Corre! —dijo al mismo tiempo que corría hacia los árboles, con las hojas del otoño bailando al compás del viento.

Ella sonrió. "Los regalos pueden esperar un poco más", pensó y lo siguió.

— ¡Espérame, Carlitos! —dijo ella entre risas.

Jugaron toda esa tarde. "En la vida sólo se necesita un instante para enamorarse y una eternidad para olvidar"


End file.
